


Everytime We Touch (I get this feeling)

by Dearly_Divided



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: BAMF Deputy, Brotp, But he has some feelings, Canon-Typical Violence, Drunken Shenanigans, F/M, How to irritate Jacob Seed 101, Humor, Murderous, No Angst, Not exactly a relationship between Jacob and the Dep, Poking the Bear, Two idiots who bring out the stupid in each other, and fun, horny feelings, pure fluff, ride or die - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 20:18:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19341871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dearly_Divided/pseuds/Dearly_Divided
Summary: As far as plans went, this one was incredibly stupid, even for her. But in all fairness, Eli had been the one to give her the idea, and Sharky had been the one to encourage her to put it into action, so she really couldn’t be blamed for any of it.The hardest part, outside of sneaking into the Vet Centre with a loud-mouthed pyromaniac without being caught, was choosing the right song.OR: Rook and Sharky decide to change up Jacob's playlist the the Vet Centre and kick some peggie ass while doing so.





	Everytime We Touch (I get this feeling)

**Author's Note:**

> I have no explanations or excuses for this. It is fun, stupid trash, enjoy!

As far as plans went, this one was incredibly stupid, even for her. But in all fairness, Eli had been the one to give her the idea, and Sharky had been the one to encourage her to put it into action, so she really couldn’t be blamed for any of it.

The hardest part, outside of sneaking into the Vet Centre with a loud-mouthed pyromaniac without being caught, was choosing the right song. She and Sharky had spent a good few hours (and beers) debating with Hurk about the perfect soundtrack to set their plan in motion.

Hurk had been adamant that she should go with  _All Star_  by Smash Mouth, while Sharky refused to accept anything other than  _I Will Survive_  by Gloria Gaynor.

“It’s a classic, shorty,” he’d said with a burp. “You got something better in mind?”

A wide, beaming grin had lit up her face as the answer hit her. “As a matter of fact, Sharky, I do.  _Cascada_ ,” she’d said with a flourish, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

The answering smirk as he clinked her bottle against hers was all the answer she’d needed.

Eli hadn’t quite been as thrilled upon learning her plan, via a radio call from their position outside St. Francis, minutes before she intended to put said plan into action.

“I never took you for an idiot, Dep. This is risky,  _stupidly_  risky.”

Rook tried not to take that personally. “But if it works? Think how pissed off he’s gonna be if I take the Vet Centre. Have a little faith in me, Eli.”

He scoffed, “It ain’t you I don’t have faith in.” Beside her, Sharky rolled his eyes. Eli hadn’t exactly been his biggest fan after he’d almost set Wheaty on fire _one time_. “You attack his home and Jacob’ll kill you the moment he gets his hands on you, you know that don’t you, Dep?”

“He has to catch me first,” she laughed.

Another weary sigh. “No chance I can talk you out of this, then?”

“None at all,” she replied.

“Come back in one piece, Dep… _Please_. We can’t lose you, you’re the best we got.”

It was as close to a go-ahead as she was going to get from him, not that she was really looking for permission. It was more a courtesy call than anything else.

Armed with the tape and her trusty rifle, Rook turned to Sharky and extended her hand for a fist bump, “Ready to raise a little hell?”

“You better fuckin’ believe it, po-po,” he replied, pounding his fist against hers.

They went in under the cover of darkness, knowing that a) it would be easier to remain unseen as they snuck around and b) the thought of startling a bunch of peggies out from their beds was too good to resist.

Even at night, slipping unseen through the Vet Centre and finding the control room wasn’t easy, especially not with Sharky at her side. Rook lost count of the number of times she had to yank him and slap a hand over his mouth to stop them from being spotted. It would have been a smarter decision to leave him with Hurk and go in alone, but they were ride or die, fuck being smart.

Half an hour (and several dead peggies) later, Rook and Sharky finally found themselves in the control room. After that, switching the tapes was a cinch. All it would take was one press of a button and every speaker in the centre would start blasting at full volume, alerting every single peggie in the vicinity that there was an intruder.

With her finger hovering over the play button, Rook glanced at Sharky.

“Ready to light ‘em up?” she asked with a wicked grin.

He hefted his shotgun up to his chest, finger poised on the trigger with a positively gleeful expression. “I cannot  _wait_  to see the looks on their stupid faces right before we shoot them off. It’s gonna be beautiful, Dep,” he said. “Do it.”

She slammed her finger down.

The glorious sounds of Cascada’s  _Everytime We Touch_  began to blare across the building at full volume. They had maybe 20 seconds max before the Jacob and his loyal band of peggies realised what was going on, but they were already on the move.

_I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me  
I still feel your touch in my dream (In my dream)_

Rook and Sharky had fought alongside each other for long enough that they’d developed a strange kind of synchronicity as they moved. Rook didn’t need to check her six, because she knew Sharky was there, protecting her like she protected him. Together they burst into the foyer, reigning bullets and firepower like the avenging angels they were.

_Forgive me my weakness, but I don’t know why  
Without you, it’s hard to survive_

Between the two of them they took down the six approaching soldiers before the chorus had even kicked in. They were slow, caught off guard despite Jacob’s best efforts to train them. It was chaos, the peggies scrambling to get themselves into order, shut down the music and take out the threat.

Shouts and howls filled the centre, barely discernible against pounding beat of the music and the unrelenting bursts of gunfire. Smoke filled the air, thanks in part to Sharky’s incendiary ammo, making it difficult to see, adding to the chaos and confusion, just like they’d planned.

 _Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling_  
And every time we kiss, I swear I could fly  
Can’t you feel my heart beat fast?  
I want this to last, need you by my side

“Dep, on your left!” Rook swung just in time, nailing a Judge with a headshot just as it made to leap at her.

“Thanks! You having fun there, Boshaw?” she laughed, her hips swaying in time with the music as she levelled her rifle at the approaching Flamer, shooting out his knee then planting a bullet in his chest before ducking behind a pillar to avoid the incoming burst of fire.

“Hell yeah, this is a  _hoot!_ ”

_Cause every time we touch, I feel the static_   
_And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky_   
_Can’t you hear my heart beat so?_   
_I can’t let you go, want you in my life_

A distant bang sounded, and Rook realised Sharky must have started throwing grenades. He really was a man after her own heart.

Amongst the clamouring peggies and the carefully crafted chaos, Rook caught sight of him. Jacob Seed, for once without his signature army jacket, wearing only jeans and a tee-shirt that looked hastily thrown on, gripping his red sniper rifle and approaching fast. He hadn’t seen her yet, the haze working in her favour, giving her enough time to see the absolute fury on his face as he snarled out orders to his men.

His rage, his  _wrath_ , Rook revelled in it. Finally, she’d managed to shake that infuriating mask of calmness and smug superiority that he wore like armour.  _Finally,_  she’d pissed him off and managed to get under his skin. That in itself was a victory, one Rook intended to hold close to her heart until the day she died.

Around them, the Judges circled, but the moment they got too close, Sharky took care of the it – Flamethrowers worked wonders on the Blissed-out wolves.

“Sharky, go free the prisoners,” she said once they’d been dispatched, lining up her own sights on the Chosen standing beside the redheaded Seed.

“Yes ma’am,” he saluted, running off to do just that.

She took the shot, smirking as he went down like a sack of potatoes. With a quick flick of a button, the few remote explosive charges she’d managed to lay earlier went off, killing at least four peggies and distracting the remaining soldiers.

_Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky  
They wipe away tears that I cry (That I cry) _

She lined up her second shot, still comfortably obscured in the smoky darkness of the moonless night.

_The good and the bad times, we’ve been through them all  
You make me rise when I fall_

“You can’t succeed here, Deputy!” he growled out, his words just a little bit sharper than his usual taunts. “You’re weak! I’ll find you, honey, you know I will!”

“Aw, don’t be like that, Jacob. You’re just mad because I’m winning,” she yelled, squeezing the trigger and watching as the Chosen dropped like a marionette whose strings had been cut.

_Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling  
And every time we kiss, I swear I could fly_

If her voice hadn’t been enough for him to find her, then the second shot certainly did. Her heart jumped as his eyes found hers, his face twisting into a wolfish snarl lifting his sniper rifle to his eyeline.

Rook just blew him a kiss and a cute little wave, darting away before he could take the shot.

_Can’t you feel my heart beat fast?_   
_I want this to last, need you by my side_   
_Cause every time we touch, I feel the static_

She crept up behind an unsuspecting peggie and took him down with practiced ease. “Don’t you like my choice of music?” she sang out, “I personally think it’s a big improvement on the whole Only You thing you’ve got going on.”

_And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky  
Can’t you hear my heart beat so?_

An explosion followed by an all too familiar ‘Nope, they ain’t getting up from that!’ told her Sharky had returned. A few of the prisoners, those not yet fully broken by Jacob and his brainwashing, burst in through the front door and began wreaking their own kind of hell on the unsuspecting peggies.

It was absolute chaos, just like they’d planned. She bit back a smile, focusing on the three soldiers that were currently circling the ground floor searching for her.

_I can’t let you go, want you in my life_

“I can smell your fear, Deputy! What do you think you’ll achieve here, hm? You’re not a soldier, you’re nothing more than a child!”

She swore as a burst of gunfire hit a little too close home, diving through one of the doorways just in time.

“Honestly, Jake, I’m just here to have a little fun and kick some peggie ass,” she replied, taking a quick moments respite to reload her gun. “I thought you liked it when I played your games.” She ducked around the corner to fire three quick rounds.

Sharky pulled on her shoulder, yanking her close to yell into her ear, “Shorty, we got a problem. There are a fuck-ton of peggies heading our way, re-enforcements. Time to blow this joint.”

Rook frowned, it wasn’t great news, but it wasn’t exactly unexpected either. A minor hiccup.

“Come out, come out, Deputy. I promise I’ll be gentle!” Jacob yelled, but Rook’s attention was firmly fixed on Sharky, ignoring him entirely.

_Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling_   
_And every time we kiss, I swear I could fly_

“Did you find him? Is he out?” she asked.

Sharky nodded, and a little of the tension in her heart eased. Staci was safe, they weren’t too late. With a sharp nod and a smile, she adjusted her grip on her rifle and stood.

“Then let’s get the fuck outta dodge.”

_Can’t you feel my heart beat fast?  
I want this to last, need you by my side_

In a hail of bullets, Rook and Sharky burst from their hiding spot. The Vet Centre looked like a war zone, bodies, blood and bullets strewn across the floor, furniture blown to pieces. Across the foyer at the top of the staircase, Jacob Seed could only watch as the last of his men, his best, were cut to ribbons by the Deputy’s bullets. She was just out of range, too protected from his vantage point to get a fixed shot.

“Sorry to cut the party short. I’ll make it up to you next time, I promise!” Rook called, blowing him one last final kiss followed by her middle finger, as she and Sharky ran out into the night. 

Deep inside of him, something stirred. Jacob always did like a challenge.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked it. Give some kudos or comments if you did, and please feel free to drop by my tumblr - seedlingsinner and say hi :)


End file.
